Pelican
Designed in Kazakhstan, built as the Middle East's answer to most jet and propeller powered cargo planes & airliners, the Angel-739 Pelican is a medium range airline aircraft mainly common across asia and in the Middle East and is also used as an airlifter and cargo plane for many military operators. Currently, the Pelican is used by the following sides, it is assigned to roles depending on mission: * Company of Liberty - Used a drop-pod transport, cargo plane and specialist airlifter, the Company uses the aircraft for most of its airlift and rapid infantry deployment missions. * Global Liberation Army - One of many former aircraft used by the GLA, the aircraft have been used for transporting soldiers across the battlefield and bombing positions, retired after their defeat. Company of Liberty "Just give us a target and we're on our way." - Pelican pilot - The Angel-739 Pelican Drop-Pod Plane was used by the Company of Liberty to drop soldiers to the frontlines of the continent of Eurasia, usually called in to help in the fight against terrorist forces across the world within the Concurrent Conflict in Eurasia. Though mainly used by the GLA during the past, planes like this have been used the mark of how GLA delivers their payloadsm which are mostly bombs full of anthrax, black market nuclear bombs and also used for many occasions. In the year of 2026, Allied Nations operatives and OAT executives managed to acquire many of these planes from the Angel Aviation Corporation and use them as cargo planes until the Antanov An-255 taken role as the main cargo plane, allthough some Pelicans were still used as cargo transporters, many were given a chance to use specially designed drop-pods, which can be used when sending soldiers onto the battlefield rather than dropping them by parachute. Operation History Nowadays the Angel-739 Pelican was used for transporting civilian and military cargo, travellers, soldiers and vehicles from one airfield to another, the plane was also good for bombing locations with heavy ordinance and it was also capable of dropping off soldiers into the battlefield. Since many of these planes were recovered in hangars of airfields in the once GLA occupied capital of Akomola in Kazakhstan, currently in a dire state after the Battle of Akmola; the Angel-739 Pelican was therefore modified for battlefield use, including transporting vehicles and infantry, capable of dropping drop-pods and it was then confirmed to be sighted transporting several tanks and soldiers from one airfield to another airfield for relocation or possibly to help soldiers occupy a location. Civilian Use "Advanced and also green, the Pelican is equipped for all your leasure" - Pelican Airliner sales line - To be added... GLA & GLRF Use "Anthrax bombing were done with these planes" - Pelican pilot - To be added... Use in Wars Despite being somewhere famous and infamous, the Pelican during its service in civilian and military forces, the aircraft have been used by the GLA and even the Allied Nations' Company of Liberty armed forces since 2011 towards battles and conflicts today. Libyan Civil Uprising (2011-2015) See 'Libyan Civil Uprising'' To be added... First Eurasian Conflict (2016-2025) See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Kalini Crisis (2017-Present) See 'Kalini Crisis'' To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict (2026-Present) See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... South American Civil War (2028-Present) See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Known Pelicans GLA Pelican 21 See 'Pelican 21'' To be added... GLA Pelican 44 See 'Pelican 44'' To be added... Company Pelican 58 See 'Pelican 58'' This designated Angel-739 Pelican aircraft was used by the Company of Liberty that survived an enemy air attack whilst on route back to a base in Kazakhstan after a supply drop, it was attacked by a pair of GLRF operated MiG-29 Fulcrum fighters that shot down 2 out of 5 Pelicans after they dropped a set of supplies to civilians and military forces. The other Pelicans with the numbers 57, 59, 60 and 61 were with Pelican 58 during the supply drop run were involved in the air battle against the enemy Fulcrum righters but they did have machine gun stations on the planes, during the battle Pelicans number 57 and 60 were shot down and were destroyed after they crash landed in Akmola with most of the crew on the 2 crashed aircraft all dead. Pelican 58 along with 59 and 61 were still in service for a small amount of time after the loss of the two Pelicans, Pelicans 58 and 59 was re-assigned to another unit in the Company of Liberty with modifications to its systems to pack extra weapons or defensive systems to ensure their survival, Pelican 61 was stored as a reserve for future roles. Company Pelican 59 See 'Pelican 59'' To be added... Company Pelican 61 See 'Pelican 61'' To be added... Drop-Pod Fresh While Pelicans were mainly used for dropping soldiers by Drop-Pods, many pilots believe that the drop-pod can cause serious damage to the ground which could be dangerous to friendly and hostile forces on the ground if the pilot release the pod at a correct timing on a hostile location. Not just destroying anything the drop-pod lands on, but also weakening an oncomming attack force by a small rate, or possibly destroying the force if it was small. On impact, Tankgunners and Rookies will be released onto the battlefield, once the soldiers have been released from the drop-pod, they can suppress a location of their choosing after the pod has impacted onto the location. Combat Use Since the Mriya taken role as cargo plane, due to the Pelican's power and also popular capabilities of transporting soldiers and tanks around and also dropping soldiers by drop-pod on the battlefield many of the Angel-739 Pelicans taken their role from cargo plane to a specially advanced support aircraft, allowing the aircraft to perform advanced movement around the battlefield for tanks and infantry. Afterwards they have been allowed to utilise drop-pods to assist fellow soldiers on the battlefield, they can also help out their comrades once they have arrived at another heavy airfield with either tanks or soldiers to help in securing important supplies and locations. Gallery The Pelican within active service in the Company of Liberty. Pelican Ingame.png|A trio of Angel-739 Pelicans dropping a payload of Drop-Pods Behind the Scenes * The Pelican was originally going to be the cargo plane of the Company of Liberty, but then was changed from a cargo plane to a Tier 3 support plane. :* Therefore the faction's cargo plane from now on was the Russian An-255 Mriya, the Pelican is now used in transporting soldiers and vehicles on the field. * Many Pelicans may still have a cargo plane capability and will possibly be present as wrecks and cargo planes in missions. ﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of the GLA Category:Units from Kazakhstan